broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Candy Gear and Pumpkin Fizz
'Description' Candy Gear and Pumpkin Fizz were once separated by a decade-long grudge, but have since come together as sisters. They live in a small two-story cottage in Fenlock, a village near the marshes of Everfree. Both sisters are featured ponies from AskFenlock.tumblr.com Candy Gear is a sunset-orange (or grapefruit-coloured) Earth mare with purple mane and raspberry jelly eyes. She often wears star-shaped earrings, but is also known to wear black saddlebags with glow-in-the-dark stars on them. Her CutieMark is three gears made out of candy. Pumpkin Fizz is a pumpkin-orange unicorn mare with a darker purple mane and Jack-o'-lantern-ish yellow eyes. She likes to change styles at least twice a week, often changing her mane-do' and experimenting with different outfits. Her CutieMark is a purple Jack-o'-lolly. Candy Gear's character sheet: http://zumbazyn.deviantart.com/art/Candy-Gear-Character-Sheet-329702207 Pumpkin Fizz's character sheet: http://zumbazyn.deviantart.com/art/Pumpkin-Fizz-Character-Sheet-329734997 'History' Candy Gear is the daughter of Grape Gizmo and Beauty Bouffant. Her parents divorced when Candy was very young, leaving permanent scars on her heart. Beauty later remarried a kind banker named Wealthy Wallet, but Candy was too hurt and hard-hearted to fully warm up to him. A few years later, Beauty Bouffant and Wealthy Wallet had a foal of their own, named Pumpkin Fizz. Beauty neglected Candy Gear (supposedly because she looked too much like her ex-husband) and smothered her new foal with all the gifts and attention she could muster. Wealthy tended to follow suit, although he tried several times to open up to his step-daughter as well. 'Pumpkin Fizz's Curse' Candy Gear and Pumpkin Fizz used to get along well as fillies. One of their favourite past times is pranking one another. On a fine summer morning, Fizzy played a fantastic prank on her big sister that involved using her favourite toy as bait and tying her worst fear to her leg; a large, angry goose. Candy was so humiliated by this that she planned an even bigger and better prank against Fizzy; she baked her sister's favourite food (pumpkin pie) and spiked it with poison joke concentrate. Fizzy ate the entire pie, but nothing happened to her. It wasn't until Beauty read the girls a chapter of Cinderella and tucked them into bed that Fizzy started to change... into a pumpkin! Candy was so terrified and remorseful that she later woke her parents up to tell them. Although they didn't believe her at first, the rays of dawn turned the pumpkin back into Fizzy before everypony's eyes. Beauty was so furious, she disowned Candy Gear. It was Wealthy's merciful kindness that kept Candy Gear from running away from home that day... he insisted that his step-daughter continue living with her family and going to school. Although Candy meant for the poison joke to embarrass her sister, the very opposite happened; she gained more attention than ever with her "cool new trick." Fizzy soared through the popularity ranks at school while Candy was mostly isolated, save for her friend Sweetheart. Pumpkin Fizz turns into a magical pumpkin after midnight, or whenever she falls asleep. When she is a pumpkin, she is VERY heavy and almost indestructible. The only way she can be woken up is by being exposed to dawn sunlight, or loud knocking on her shell. 'Reconciliation' Pumpkin Fizz was kicked out by her parents, so she traveled to Fenlock to attempt to move in with Candy Gear. After much conflict, jealousy, and grudge-holding, Candy finally accepted her long lost little sister back into her life- and her home. Things have been relatively peachy between them ever since. "Just because our parents suck eggs doesn't mean we have to. You're my sister, and I'm going to forgive and love you." -Pumpkin Fizz 'Candy Gears' Candy gears are, literally, gears made out of candy. They come in many flavours and textures, ranging from peppermint to green apple gummy. According to Sweetheart, "they are very popular in Fenlock and Las Pegasus, but have yet to gain any favour in Canterlot." Candy Gear makes her living by making and selling them. 'Jack-o'-lollies' Inspired by her sister's candy gears, Fizzy decided to try her hoof at her own. After a wondrous Nightmare Night full of fun and trick-or-treating, Pumpkin Fizz had a brilliant idea; what if there was a lolly that could do surprise tricks? She set to work immediately and came out with her three signature flavours; Sour apple limeade (turns tongues green!), pumpkin creme (has either cream or fizzy froth in the middle), and goblin grape (the fizziest of ALL lollies!) Pumpkin Fizz makes her living designing Nightmare Night items (ranging from party decor to costumes), cleaning houses/doing maidwork, and making and selling jack-o'-lollies. 'Development (a word from their creator, ZumbaZyn)' Candy Gear was a character from Furcadia that a random girl had. She had me make her a house, and then suddenly left the character to me. It was rather odd, but I didn't want the pony (or the house that I worked hard to program) to go to waste. Over time, Candy developed her own quirks, such as taking on a Brooklyn accent, jamming to 80's music, and sleeping with a donkey plushie. Later on, as Nightmare Night was rolling around, I thought it was time to take my love of Halloween and project it onto a pony. Since I love pumpkins, I needed a name centred around them. Pumpkin Cookie, Cake, Pie, Parfait, Cream, Patch, Spice, and a variety of other nice things were already taken, so I went down the route of randomness and chose the word Fizz. Pumpkins also reminded me of Cinderella, so she took on some fairy tale quirks, such as becoming a housemaid and turning into a pumpkin. However, I realized that I was becoming enamored with Fizzy and forgetting about Candy, who shared similar colours to her. Then it struck me; what if Candy Gear is, in fact, her jealous older sister? Ideas flowed, and I wound up with a pretty sad story of an envious older sister who is forced to play second fiddle. Candy really started to tug at my heartstrings... the more I tried to imagine what being neglected like that is like, the more I grew to love her. My only problem had to do with toning down the unjust demonization I was doing to Fizzy, who deserved it far less than that witch Beauty Bouffant (who, I might add, is based upon my own mother.) At the end of all of this, I have to say that I love both ponies equally now. Pumpkin Fizz is uniquely storybookish with a halloween twist (and vice versa) while her older sister is blunt and edgy with a good reason to be. I hope other people are enjoying my characters as much as I am!